


baby you look prettier when you smile

by orphan_account



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), 하이라이트 | Highlight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not Celebrity, Barista!Dongwoon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model!Gikwang, Strangers to Friends, Texting, junseob if u squint, kiwoon, messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dongwoon sends a video to the wrong number. Love ensues.





	1. day one

**unknown** [03:45AM]

**kkwangie** [03:46AM]

??

uhmmm.. i think you have the wrong number aha

**kkwangie** [04:02AM]

who is this?

how'd u get my number

??

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the [link](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMY0JE5jN71/?taken-by=highlight_dw&hl=en) to the video


	2. day one

**unknown** [03:01PM]

hey

um

sorry, wrong number

i didn't mean to send my amazing work out skills to a stranger lol

 **kkwangie** [03:09PM]

it's cool ＾ω＾

 **unknown** [03:10PM]

it's weird tho because it says on my phone that ur a contact?

does kkwangie ring a bell?

 **kkwangie** [03:10PM]

yeah

it's a nickname my friend gave me (●_●)

 **unknown** [3:12PM]

maybe they texted you from my phone once? idk

 **kkwangie** [03:12PM]

um ok


	3. day two

**unknown** [09:55AM]

sorry, it's me again

so, i asked around and apparently we have mutual friend who texted u from my phone once

u know doojoon right?

so yeah

 **kkwangie** [10:32AM]

oh wow!

yeah, i know him

is that you?

 **unknown** [10:32AM]

yeah, it is

i kind of wanted to give u proof that i wasn't just catfishing or smth

u seemed really uncomfortable so yeah, sorry

i can delete ur number if u want but at least it wasn't a complete stranger, right?

 **kkwangie** [10:34AM]

that's alright!!

u can keep it

the more the merrier ect ect

u could still be catfishing me though..

send another photo?

 **unknown** [10:35AM]

uhhh ok

one sec

 **unknown** [10:38AM]

yep, that's me

handsome guyy

 **kkwangie** [10:38AM]

b(￣▽￣*) u r

it took u three minutes to find a selca good enough for me? ;)

 **unknown** [10:38AM]

!!!

i was hoping YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE

AHHH

 **kkwangie** [10:39AM]

heheh

it's ok

**unknown** [10:43AM]

oh

 


	4. day two

**kkwangie** [01:23PM]

SORRY

i was busy

i'm back now

u didn't want photographic proof as well?

 **unknown** [01:23PM]

it's okay

i guess i just didn't think about it?

idk

 **kkwangie** [01:24PM]

u trust me already~

 **unknown** [01:24PM]

v(￣∇￣)

wait, how old are you? u look young

 **kkwangie** [01:24PM]

is that ur way of telling me i'm pretty? (/ω＼)

 **unknown** [01:25PM]

maybe (･ω<)☆

 **kkwangie** [01:25PM]

(･ω<)☆

i turned 27 in march 

 **unknown** [01:25PM]

ollldd

i turn 26 in june

 **kkwangie** [01:25PM]

hmm

is that any way to respect ur hyung?

 **unknown** [01:26PM]

sorry

i actually don't know what came over me

 **kkwangie** [01:26PM]

it's ok, dongwoonie, i was only joking

i think it just shows that we're close (✿╹◡╹)

it's sweet that ur worried tho

 **dongwoonie** [01:27PM]

phew that's good

wait

..how do u know my name???????

 **kkwangie** [01:28PM]

 

it's our mutual friend!!!

he says hello

 **dongwoonie** [01:29PM]

ahh so jealous

tell him i miss him ༼@﹏@༽

 **kkwangie** [01:30PM]

he's says stop being lazy and message him urself

and that u saw him this morning

lol

 **dongwoonie** [01:30PM]

that reminds me!!

show him the video i sent to u

 **kkwangie** [01:30PM]

the one of u at the gym?

doing that butt thing

 **dongwoonie** [01:31PM]

yep and tell him i'm finally a man

 **kkwangie** [01:31PM]

i showed him but he doesn't seem very impressed

he said that dieting is easier

 **dongwoonie** [01:32PM]

dieting is unhealthy

 **kkwangie** [01:32PM]

i agree

i gtg 

we both say byeeee

o(^-^)o

 **dongwoonie** [01:34PM]

byeee


	5. day two

**kkwangie** [11:09PM]

out like a light

sooo cute

 **dongwoonie** [11:10PM]

that's good

he needs his rest

 **kkwangie** [11:10PM]

i'm not the only one who worries about him?

thank god

he stresses me out all the time, working those long hours and literally never having a break!!

it scares me tbh

 **dongwoonie** [11:11PM]

i know

but i guess u have to be dedicated if u wanna run ur own buisness?

but still

he deos push himself too much

does*

 **kkwangie** [11:12PM]

isn't it weird how we've never met each other?

is joonie-hyung the only mutual friend we have?

 **dongwoonie** [11:12PM]

it is

i think he's mentioned u before

something about how i worry as much as lee?

r u lee?

 **kkwangie** [11:13PM]

dats me

 lee gi kwang, nice to meet u

 **dongwoonie** [11:14PM]

hmm

do u know yoseob by any chance?

small, cute, obsessed with his dog?

 **kkwangie** [11:14PM]

ur bf?

 **dongwoonie** [11:15PM]

uhm not in a million years

no offence to him tho

he's like, my best friend

my only friend besides dujun tbh

dujun is friends with him too 

 **kkwangie** [11:15PM]

nope, i don't know him

do u know junhyung?

kind of scary, quiet and obsessed with music?

 **dongwoonie** [11:15PM]

ur boyfriend? ;)

 **kkwangie** [11:15PM]

yea no not my type

tall, dark and mysterious just doesn't do it for me

sorry junhyung :(

 **dongwoonie** [11:15PM]

he sounds familiar but i don't know him

i think i met him at a musical festival once?

only for a second tho

just thinking about it scares me

 **kkwangie** [11:16PM]

he's actually a giant dork

don't be scared dongsaeng

i'm here

 **dongwoonie** [11:17PM]

opppppaaaa

lol

anyway, i've got to sleep

goodnight ^^

 **kkwangie** [11:18PM]

goodnight


	6. day three

**dongwoonie** [02:59PM]

are u still with doojoon?

can u tell him to answer his phone

its urgent

 **kkwangie** [03:01PM]

he's still asleep XD

want me to wake him up?

 **dongwoonie** [03:01PM]

no that's okay

i'll just deal with it myself

 **dongwoonie** [03:05PM]

sHIT NO WAKE HIM UP

TELL HIM TO GET TO THE CAFE ASAP

 **kkwangie** [03:05PM]

is everythign ok??!

i woke him up 

he's on his way over

 **kkwangie** [03:20PM]

r u ok?

dongwoon

dongwoon?

 


	7. day three

**dongwoonie** [05:09PM]

i'm good

sorry?

third day u met me and there's already drama..

i would say it doesn't happen often but it kinda does

esp lately..

 **kkwangie** [05:12PM]

omg dongwoon u complete dork

u worried me like jfc

 **dongwoonie** [05:13PM]

sorry

 **kkwangie** [05:13PM]

r u ok?

u seem down

 **dongwoonie** [05:16PM]

..not really

just stuff

dw about it hyung

 **kkwangie** [05:16PM]

 ~~i know we just met like three days ago but i think you're really cool and i want to be your friend~~  

what's wrong? u can tell me

~~idk how to comfort very well esp bc we just met but~~

**dongwoonie** [05:22PM]

it's ok, u don't have to force urself

i'll be better tomorrow

just a bad day

 **kkwangie** [05:22PM]

feel better soon, ok?

fighting!!

 **dongwoonie** [05:22PM]

aha goodnight

 **kkwangie** [05:23PM]

goodnight ^^

~~but seriously~~

~~i don't like u being sad~~

~~be happier soon~~

wake up happier, kayy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even fucking know where that sadness came from wtf this is not a planned story even idk what's gonna happen next


	8. day four

**kkwangie** [09:45PM]

good morning!

how are u feeling today??

 **dongwoonie** [09:46PM]

better

i have the day off tho ╥﹏╥

 **kkwangie** [09:47PM]

nice hat~ aha

luckkyy

u work at doojoons cafe right?

 **dongwoonie** [09:48PM]

yeah, it's rly nice and homey?

i love his cafe

the iced coffee is so gud

(probably bc i make it (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ)

 **kkwangie** [09:50PM]

i went there once and i liked it a lot

i've been too busy to visit again (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **dongwoonie** [09:51PM]

what do u work as?

 **kkwangie** [09:51PM]

uhm

well, i mean, don't think of me differently when i tell you, ok?

 **dongwoonie** [09:52PM]

it can't be that bad, right?

 **kkwangie** [09:52PM]

well, it's not necessarily bad

just

people sometimes treat me differently when they find out

it's probably why i only have like, two friends

 **dongwoonie** [09:53PM]

must be hard

 **kkwangie** [09:53PM]

i guess it's not all it cracked up to be

so yea, just don't treat me differently bc of it

~~i'd be really upset if u did~~

i'm a model

 **dongwoonie** [09:53PM]

u don't have to tell me 

oops there it is

 **kkwangie** [09:57PM]

um yea i gtg ttyl


	9. day four

**kkwangie** [05:03PM]

hey

 **bestdjdjdj**  [05:05PM]

you finally did it, huh?

 **kkwangie** [05:05PM]

did what?

did dongwoon say something?

 **best djdjdj**  [05:06PM]

what happened with dongwoon?!

(i was talking about your shoot with CubeEnt)

 **kkwangie** [05:07PM]

oh, yeah

it was ok i guess

the management was kinda bad but the photos turned out ok

nothing happened with dongwoon

 **bestdjdjdj**  [05:08PM]

ur transparent, kwang

did you tell him you're a model?

you usually get sad when you do that

 **kkwangie** [05:08PM]

yea, i did..

 **bestdjdjdj**  [05:09PM]

don't worry about it, dongwoon's not the kind of person to judge someone based on what they do

he's a good friend

im glad you guys get along

 **kkwangie** [05:11PM]

yea

i was just hoping we'd be better friends before i told him is all

what happened yesterday at the cafe? 

he still seems upset about it

 **best djdjdj** [05:12PM]

yeah, there was some stuff going on with his ex

he was really upset

i can't give you the details though, it's a really personal matter

it really messed him up a few months ago, though. he was just starting to get over it (︶︹︺)

 **kkwangie** [05:13PM]

that's really sad

what can i do to cheer him up?

 **bestdjdjdj**  [05:14PM]

hmm idk

i'm shopping with junhyung right now so i've gtg

i'll tell you if I have any other ideas

 **kkwangie** [05:15PM]

ok, bye

have fun without me, assholes

 **bestdjdjdj**  [05:15PM]

:P

 **bestdjdjdj**  [10:45PM]

dongwoon really likes figurines? and plushies

idk if that'd cheer him up

it's a start, right??


	10. day five

**kkwangie**  [8:24AM]

good morning~

i just wanna snuggle up w/ this and sleep zzzz

 **dongwoonie**  [9:12AM]

iz that charmander??

i understand why u'd wanna do that

plushie's are the #1 thing to snuggle with

omg do u wanna see the figurines i bought yesterday?

and then i saw these but couldn't buy them

**kkwangie**  [09:15PM]

so cute!

 **dongwoonie**  [09:15PM]

what's the plushie up to?

 **kkwangie**  [09:18AM]

charmander is in the car beside me

buckled in, dw

i have a shoot at this building little ways out of seoul

i meant to be sleeping but.. 

 **dongwoonie**  [09:18AM]

but u'd rather talk to me? ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

 **kkwangie**  [09:19AM]

who knows ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

how r u feeling today? better?

 **dongwoonie**  [09:20AM]

a little..

i'm probably just overreacting

 **kkwangie**  [09:20AM]

don't say that

 **dongwoonie**  [09:20AM]

i just feel a little silly by making a big deal out of it

like, it's such a small thing

i feel like it doesn't even matter?

 **kkwangie**  [09:20AM]

if it makes u upset then it matters 

~~a lot~~

**dongwoonie**  [09:22PM]

it doesn't bother u that i'm talking to u about this?

 **kkwangie**  [09:22PM]

IT'LL NEVER BOTHER ME

u can talk to me about anything whenever u want

i'll always be here to listen!!!!

i'm sorry if this comes off as creepy or smth but it feels like i've known u for like, ever and i'm just really comfortable w/ u and i just want to be there for u if ur having a tough time 

it made me rly happy when u didn't start treating me different earlier bc i was really scared ot text u in case u were going to start being nicer or treat me different like what other ppl usually do

junhyung says i have trust problems or smth

but i trust u??

idk

sorry, i probably freaked u out so much 

 **dongwoonie**  [09:23AM]

i feel the same about u ^^

 **kkwangie**  [09:23AM]

ur not just saying that?

 **dongwoonie**  [09:24AM}

no..

i'm actually surprised? i thought i was the only one who felt this way aha

 **kkwangie**  [09:24AM]

then i'm glad i said it ^^

 **dongwoonie**  [09:25AM]

since u said i can talk to u about anything, do u mind?

 **kkwangie**  [09:25AM]

of course not

 **dongwoonie**  [09:26AM]

ok

so, well, the other day when i was working, my ex bf came in

he tried to get back together with me..

and a few months ago i found out he was chaeting on me w/ some girl

cheating*

i thought it was a onetime thing 

so

i forgave him?

he seemed so sincere and i could never say no to him

nda he kept cheating onme

and* 

ahh my hands are shaking (¤﹏¤)

idk maybe i'm just too emotional

but i can't help feel like i wasn't enough

i admired him a lot

he was my hyung and i thought that he liked me just as much as i liked him

but

i guess not?

and idk it was just difficult

i kind of fell in a slump after i broke up with him

my best friend, yoseob, was the one who stepped in and forced me to break it off

idk where i'd be if he hadn't

probably somewhere dark

but yeah, i didn't have any motivation to do anything

worried doojoon so much he swore he got grey hairs （＞ｙ＜）

um yea

and then it got better

i started eating and idk i felt better

worthy, i guess

and then he came in and tried to kiss me and i hate myself bc i still admire him

i didn't let him, ofc

i can honestly say i don't love him anymore but i'm still getting over him, if that makes sense?

none of that makes sense probably..

 **kkwangie**  [9:30AM]

it makes sense

like ur still getting over the effect he had? not him himself

 **dongwoonie** [09:30AM]

exactly ɷ◡ɷ

thank u for listening

i feel lighter now

 **kkwangie**  [09:31AM]

i'm glad 

dongwoon, if he bothers u again, i'll get really angry..

so will charmander

 **dongwoonie**  [9:31AM]

aww

angry charmander is a cute charmander

how is the bb?

 **kkwangie** [9:31AM]

still beside me

he might be doing a modelling job w/ me today..

 **dongwoonie** [09:32AM]

lol

srsly tho thankyou

not many people would listen to something so pathetic

 **kkwangie** [09:32AM]

it's not pathetic

i would still want to be ur friend if u were crying over a broken fingernail

 **dongwoonie** [09:33PM]

thankyou, lee

i have to go

ttyl

thank you

**kkwangie**  [09:34AM}

oh

~~my heart~~

~~just~~


	11. day six

**dongwoonie** [07:45AM]

oh??

 **kkwangie** [07:54AM]

um eyah idk

yeah*


	12. day six

**kwangster** [07:55AM]

junhyung

wat do i do

 **junnie** [10:34AM]

about what

 **kwangster** [10:34AM]

it literally took u that long to reply????

 **junnie** [10:35AM]

i had a long night

 **kwangster** [10:35AM]

ANYWAY u know that friend of doojoons?

 **junnie** [10:36AM]

yea

 **kwangster** [10:36AM]

i'm in love~~

 **junnie** [10:37AM]

stop

 **kwangster** [10:38AM]

um

excuse u

its ur duty to support me

 **junnie** [10:38AM]

at what point in life did i sign ANYTHING

 **kwangster** [10:38AM]

u signed my heart

when u said i was ur favorite model

besides urself ofc

 **junnie** [10:39AM]

(´・＿・`)

 **kwangster** [10:39AM]

（☆ω☆*）

he's rly cute

 **junnie** [10:40AM]

noooo


	13. day six

 

 

 **kkwangie** [11:03AM]

i'm asking for a friend

how do u know if ur in love

 **bestdjdjdj** [11:03AM]

i've taught u well youngling

who iz it

 **kkwangie** [11:03AM]

it's for a FRIEND

 **bestdjdjdj** [11:04AM]

well, i guess u just know?

like, u get excited to see them and ur heart flutters

and as soon as u meet them u feel like u just belong together

but it's difficult stuff giki

if they don't feel the same way..

 **kkwangie** [11:05AM]

i'll be careful

i mean, i'll tell my friend to be careful

 **bestdjdjdj** [11:06AM]

(≖ᴗ≖✿)


	14. day seven

**dongwoonie** [02:34PM]

how'd the shoot go?

that was two days ago but

 **kkwangie** [02:35PM]

it was good

i'm currently getting ready for another one rn

 **dongwoonie** [02:35PM]

oh, i can leave?

 **kkwangie** [02:35PM]

nooo

i was just getting bored ( ￣＾￣)

 **dongwoonie** [02:35PM]

ok lol

what's it like being a model

if u don't mind me asking

 **kkwangie** [02:36PM]

i don't mind

it's fun and i meet a lot of interesting ppl

i just wish i had a little more spare time

but i'm having a few weeks off soon so i get to spend a bit of time with dujun and junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [02:37PM]

a vacation sounds nice~

 **kkwangie** [02:37PM]

i have a question for u too

question for a question

 **dongwoonie** [02:28PM]

ahhh, nervous now

but i can play this game #ready

 **kkwangie** [02:28PM]

ok, u sure ur ready for it?? lol

 **dongwoonie** [02:28PM]

it's on like donkey kong

 **kkwangie** [02:29PM]

do u believe in love at first sight?

 **dongwoonie** [02:30PM]

i guess? i've never experienced it but i like the idea

like, how two people just know right away that they belong together? i think that would be an amazing thing to feel tbh

um lol

is it my turn to ask a question

 **kkwangie** [02:31PM]

~~i'm smiling so much rn like wtf~~

yep

 **dongwoonie** [02:31PM]

hmm

i feel like u asked me a rly deep question and i'm just gonna

waht's ur favourite color?

 **kkwangie** [02:32PM]

~~omg ur so~~

black 

 **dongwoonie** [02:33PM]

wowowow

didn't expect that

 **kkwangie** [02:33PM]

it goes with everything?

idk

can i have a selca for a selca

 **dongwoonie** [02:34PM]

yeaaahhh

u first tho

 **kkwangie** [02:35PM]

**dongwoonie** [02:36PM]

doctor?

**kkwangie** [02:36PM]

yeah

happy doctor!

**dongwoonie** [02:37PM]

that's yoseob

 **kkwangie** [02:38PM]

oh yeah~

the bf

 **dongwoonie** [02:39PM]

noooooooooo

i'm single asf

and desperate

 **kkwangie** [02:39PM]

~~control urself, gikwang, CONTROL URSELF~~

desperate?

 **dongwoonie** [02:40PM]

yea

i need to get LAID ASAP

do u volunteer???

 **kkwangie** [02:41PM]

maybe (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

~~goodbye, control~~

**dongwoonie** [02:41PM]

OMG

YOSEOB STOLE MY PHONE

I AM NOT DESPERATE

wait

u do??

 **kkwangie** [02:42PM]

~~shit~~

lol i was joking~

i've gtg now tho

getting my make up done

ttyl

 **dongwoonie** [02:43PM]

that's a good angle if u know what i mean (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

omg that was yoseob again 

seeyou

~~he has a point tho??~~


	15. day seven

**kkwangie** [10:03PM]

lol this yoseob guy sonuds like fun

 **dongwoonie** [10:03PM]

more like embarassment

but i guess he'd be ur type seeing as he isn't tall, dark or mysterious

emphasis on the tall

 **kkwangie** [10:03PM]

lol he'd probably be mad if he knew u said that

 **dongwoonie** [10:04PM]

not if he never finds out (￣︶￣;)

 **kkwangie** [10:04PM]

ooohhhhhh a lil smug there, big boy

u sure i won't tell him

 **dongwoonie** [10:04PM]

would a selca promise ur silence? （’へ’）

 **kkwangie** [10:05PM]

mmaybe ψ(^Ф∀Ф^)ψ

 **dongwoonie** [10:05PM]

i'm getting ready for bed so i look a bit

 **kkwangie** [10:06PM]

a bit?

u look

fuck, dongwoon

is the room getting hot or is it just me

fuck, ur so..

i need a cold shower

but maybe not

r u in bed yet?

tell me what ur wearing babe 

 **dongwoonie** [10:06PM]

(*≧∀≦*)

i'm really flattered

but r u ok?

u sound kinda out of it..

 **kkwangie** [10:07PM]

omfg he's literally a slut when he's drunk - junhyung

he's totally going to regret this in the morning - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:07PM]

oh wow

is he home? make sure he gets lots of rest and give him some water before he goes to sleep

i should of known he was drunk aha

 **kkwangie** [10:07PM]

of course - junhyung

what do u mean by that? - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:07PM]

u need to delete this after i say this

but someone as handsome as gikwang wouldn't think i'm as attractive as he made it seem he did

so it makes sense that he was drunk

 **kkwangie** [10:08PM]

u've also never been on the receiving end of his drunk rambles - junhyung

bc i'm pretty sure he thinks ur an angel - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:09PM]

(*≧∀≦*)

i'm rly flattered

 **kkwangie** [10:10PM]

he's sleeping with that plushie thing - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:10PM]

charmander??

 **kkwangie** [10:10PM]

n i don't think giki wants u to be just flattered if u know waht i mean - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:11PM]

i don't understand (゜-゜)

 **kkwangie** [10:11PM]

he called u big boy i don't think it can get anymore obvious tbh - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:12PM]

well i am a big boy..

 **kkwangie** [10:12PM]

i!! didn't!! need!! to!! know!! that!! - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:12PM]

NOT LIKE THAT

I'M TALL

 **kkwangie** [10:13PM]

lol - junhyung

but do u get me now - junhyung

 **dongwoonie** [10:14PM]

no?

he wants me to be something other than flattered?

he wants me to call him big boy? or tell him he's good looking?

i just got the feeling he didn't like compliments

bc of his modelling and stuff

 **kkwangie** [10:15PM]

well he doesn't but if it were a compliment from u i'm sure he wouldn't mind - junhyung

and i think he'd prefer daddy - junhyung

if u know what i mean - junhyung

which u probs don't ugh - junhyung

**dongwoonie** [10:16PM]

are u trying to imply that...

~~he has a crush on me?~~

no way

 **kkwangie** [10:17PM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yea i know junhyung is a little out of character so shit but whatever lets look at [this](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdi6hieGuD1r9jwh7.gif) cute kiwoon gif instead of dwelling on my flaws


	16. day eight

**my son** [08:09AM]

YANG YOSEOB

I WENT TO SLEEP THINKING IT WAS DREAM

BUT I WOKE UP

AND IT WASN'T

[screenshot sent]

omgomgomggomg

uhm

waht do i do

 **yoyoyoseob** [08:25AM]

BOI

YASSS

wait

do u like him?

why haven'y i eehaafr of thipsn;sd se

heard* of* this*

 **my son** [08:26AM]

I THOGUHT IT EOULD BE ONESIFERD 4EVA

 **yoyoyoseob** [08:27AM]

bitch u thought wrong

u can thank me

ur gettign ass bc i messaged him that one time

 **my son** [08:28AM]

*internal screamign*


	17. day eight

**unknown** [01:01PM]

it's junhyung

i took ur number from giki's phone

i was also tipsy yesterday when i messaged u

so plz don't say anything to gikwang about yesterday

i deleted the messages

if ur uncomfortable just stay his friend and he'll get over this little crush

ok?

plz don't hate him or anything

 **son dongwoon** [01:05PM]

it doesn't bother me

uhm

does he actually have a crush on me?

i've been lowkey in love with him since 

yeah

um

don't tell him

**junhyung** [01:06PM] 

cool


	18. day eight

**yong bong** [01:05PM]

DOOJOON

I MESSED UP LAST NIGHT BUT IT TURNED OUT TO BE A GOOD MESS UP

DID U KNOW GIKWANG AND DONGWOON R IN LUV?

 **thunder thighs** [01:06PM]

WAT (゜ロ゜)

_**thunder thighs** added **yang yoseob** to the chat_

_**thunder thighs** changed **yoseob** 's nickname to **yangderella**_

CAN U FEEL THE LOVE TONITE

 **yangderella** [01:06PM] 

YES

I KNOW

ABOUT THE BLOSSOMING LOVE （❁▿❁＊）

 **yong bong** [01:07PM]

long time no see yoseob

 **yangderella** [01:07PM]

ikr

 **thunder thighs** [01:07PM]

do i even exist

 **yangderella** [01:08PM]

cough

does kkwangie know of dongwoonies love

or is he oblivious

 **yong bong** [01:08PM]

oblivious

 **yangderella** [01:08PM]

well, we can't just tell him outright

(like someone)

 **yong bong** [01:09PM]

do u wanna fite o(・_・)9

 **thunder thighs** [01:09PM]

break it up gaiiis

srsly tho

we can't jsut tell him

just*

 **yangderella** [01:10PM]

we should set them up to meet

 **thunder thighs** [01:10PM}

NO

WE LET THE PIECES FALL WHERE THEY MAY

 **thunder thighs** [01:13PM]

srsly 

dongwoon is aware

he is capable 

let's let them deal w/ junhyungs mistake

 **yong bong** [01:14PM]

dude o(・_・)9

 **yangderella** [01:14PM]

amen

but srsly, i get where ur coming from

let's not intervene

_**yangderella** changed the group chat's name to **KIWOON ASSEMBLE**_

_**yong bong** set the group photo to:_

__


	19. day eight

**kkwangie** [02:09PM]

uuhhhh i just woke up

my head hurts

here's a pic of my dopey little face rn

 **dongwoonie** [02:10PM]

aha u look cute

uhh i mean

no u don't

 **kkwangie** [02:10PM]

waht?

 **dongwoonie** [02:10PM]

LOL I'M SO FUNNY

I WAS JOKING

 **kkwangie** [02:11PM]

about me being cute or about u taking it back??

 **dongwoonie** [02:12PM]

BOTH

AHAHAHAHAH

GTG BAIIIII

 


	20. day eight

**my son** [02:13PM]

I RUINED IT HALP

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:13PM]

what did u do

 **my son** [02:13PM]

i CAN'T act natural

i was like

ur cute hehe

NO UR NOT

HAHAHAHAHAAH

and he was like

wtf i'm going to stop texting u now bai

WAT DO I DO

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:14PM]

DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN

 **my son** [02:15PM]

[screenshot sent]

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:15PM]

omfg 

u have no chil

 **my son** [02:15PM]

is it that bad??

what do i do??

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:15PM]

idk

tell him he is cute 

more than cute

if u know what i mean ಠ‿↼

 **my son** [02:15PM]

ok, i'll do that

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:15PM]

ahaha lol

wait 

are u actually??

 **my son** [02:16PM]

IT WORKED

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:16PM]

R U SERIOUS I WAS JKING

 **my son** [02:16PM]

[screenshot sent]

 **yoyoyoseob** [02:17PM]

OMG


	21. day eight

**dongwoonie** [02:15PM]

u are cute

more than cute

if u know what i mean ಠ‿↼

 **kkwangie** [02:16PM]

AWWWWWW

DONGWOONIE

♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

thank u 

that just made my day

 **dongwoonie** [02:17PM]

hehe

ur welcome

｜*￣∇￣｜

 **kkwangie** [02:18PM]

i have to go bc i'm working but we'll talk later, right?

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 **dongwoonie** [02:19PM]

yeah!

byeee ♥


	22. day eight

**dongwoonie** [11:32PM]

heyy

sorry if ur sleeping aha

i can't sleep

 **kkwangie** [11:43PM]

hi

um, i just got home

（；￣д￣）

hard day at work and all that

u know how i said i was going to have a few weeks off soon?

 **dongwoonie** [11:44PM]

yeah

 **kkwangie** [11:44PM]

oh, hi

still awake?

 **dongwoonie** [11:44PM]

yeah

continueo[

 **kkwangie** [11:45PM]

yeah, anyway

i'm having about three weeks off after this week

and i thought

idk

maybe we could meet up?

meet in person?

~~idk if u'd want to i mean i don't know why anyone would want to meet up with me but~~

~~what i'm trying to say is~~

~~argh don't worry about~~

~~how to delete~~

**dongwoonie** [11:47PM]

of courdse!

i'd have to gett someti me of but we cna do taht

 **kkwangie** [11:47PM]

u need to sleep dongwoon

u sound so tired

have a good rest and we'll talk in the morning

 **dongwoonie** [11:48PM]

noooOOOoO

 **kkwangie** [11:48PM]

yessssss

 **dongwoonie** [11:48PM]

a goonite selca????

 **kkwangie** [11:50PM]

ahhh nooooo

i'm with junhyung rn

that'd be embarassing

sorry

go to sleep

plz

 **dongwoonie** [11:51PM]

fine ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶


	23. day eight

**junhyung** [11:51PM]

he actually tried taking a selca ten times bfore saying no

he said the lighting was too low lol

then turned on the lamp and said the lighting was too bright

so yeah goodnight

**son dongwoon** [11:51PM]

~~my heart~~

 


	24. day eight

**thick thighs** [11:51PM]

wHAT IS WRONG WITH WOONIE

HE JUST COMBUSTED

 **yong bong** [11:51PM]

i'm helping kiwoon walk down the flower path, that's what

 **yangderella** [11:52PM]

wah..?

OH U LITTLE BITCH I JUST GOT A SCREENSHOT FROM DONGWOON

U R NOT THE LEADER OF THIS KIWOON CONFEDERATION

 **yong bong** [11:53PM]

o really? who's the one who started this group chat? 

who's the one who has brought them closer?

 **yangderella** [11:54PM]

it's ON, fat tongue

 **thick thighs** [11:54PM]

what??


	25. day nine

**dongwoonie** [11:07AM]

i was so tired last night zz

sorry if i made you uncomfortable 

 **kkwangie** [11:08AM]

it's all g

u can have a selca now tho (･ω<)☆

 **dongwoonie** [11:08AM]

aha thank you very much (･ω<)☆

 **kkwangie** [11:10AM]

where's my selca 

 **dongwoonie** [11:11AM]

u wanted one??

~~i mean ur selca's are~~

~~and mine are~~

**kkwangie** [11:12AM]

of courseee

 **dongwoonie** [11:13AM]

oh ok

 **kkwangie** [11:20AM]

???

 **dongwoonie** [11:21AM]

aha sorry i can't take one that is good enough

 **kkwangie** [11:22AM]

what?

 **dongwoonie** [11:23AM]

aha yeah sorry

not very photogenic lol

 **kkwangie** [11:24AM]

u could take the worst photo and i'd still call u son namshin

 **dongwoonie** [11:25AM]

u call me son namshin?

 **kkwangie** [11:25AM]

yeah 

and i mean it

 **dongwoonie** [11:26AM]

wow ok, i didn't expect that tbh

 **kkwangie** [11:27AM]

r u ok?

 **dongwoonie** [11:28AM]

yea, i just felt a little insecure 

 ~~bc ur gorgeous~~  

i feel better now tho thankyou

**kkwangie** [11:30AM]

hoW COULD ANYONE FEEL INSECURE WITH A FACE LIKE THAT

i hONESTLY don't understand

thank you for telling me u felt insecure though

it made me happy that u trust me enough to tell me that

 **dongwoonie** [11:31AM]

i'd probably tell u more than that if u rly wanted aha

i trusted u from the start remember?

 **kkwangie** [11:32AM]

i aCTUALLY do

feels like ages ago, right??

 **dongwoonie** [11:33AM]

it does

when are we going to meeett~

 **kkwangie** [11:33AM]

i knoow

i want to meet you so baaad

 **dongwoonie** [11:34AM]

definitely not as much as i want to meet u

 **kkwangie** [11:34AM]

uhm no, i want to meet you more

 **dongwoonie** [11:35AM]

don't underestimate my feelings

 **kkwangie** [11:36AM]

who said i was?

jeez

 **dongwoonie** [11:37AM]

u basically are

 **kkwangie** [11:38AM]

if anyone is underestimating anyone's feelings, it's YOU

 **dongwoonie** [11:38AM]

r u serious rn?

u can't just accuse me of something that is UNTRUE

just because ur guilty

 **kkwangie** [11:38AM]

i'm NOT guilty

i can't

bye

 **dongwoonie** [11:39AM]

whatever bye


	26. day nine

**yong bong** [12:00PM]

WHAT'S HAPPENING

GIKWANG IS PISSED

I HEARD THIS THUD AND WENT INTO HIS ROOM AND HE'D THROWN HIS PHONE AT THE WALL

HARD

I THINK THERES A DINT

 **yangderella** [12:02PM]

CODE RED CODE RED

THEY HAD A FIGHT

 **thick thighs** [12:02PM]

ABOUT WHAT  

JUNHYUNG PLZ TELL ME U DID NOT SAY SOMETHING aGAIN

_**yong bong** changed **thick thighs** 's nickname to **dickhead**_

**yong bong** [12:04PM]

I DIDN'T

HE WAS MAKING HEART EYES AT HIS PHONE LIKE 4 MINUTES AGO WAHT HAPPENED

 **dickhead** [12:05PM]

oh shit

dongwoon just tURNED OFF HIS PHONE

CALL THE FBI

SOMETHING

 **yangderella** [12:05PM]

ok so i just looked it up and marriage counselling costs around $200 an hour

if i get a second job and sell yang gaeng we could afford it

I DON'T WANT TO SELL YANG GAENG

WAHT WILL WE DO

 **yong bong** [12:06PM]

SELL HIM YOSEOB

 **dickhead** [12:07PM]

NOT YANG GAENG

PLEASE

 **yangderella** [12:07PM]

I DONT WANNA

 **yong bong** [12:07PM]

DO IT

 **yangderella** [12:08PM]

I'M SO UPSET


	27. day nine

**yoyoyoseob** [03:23PM]

say goodbye to yang gaeng

i'm trying not to cry

 **my son** [03:34PM]

sorry, i just turned on my phone

what's going on with yang gaeng? is he okay?

 **yoyoyoseob** [03:35PM]

i fAILED

I'M CRYING

 **my son** [03:37PM]

why??

waht's going on???

 **yoyoyoseob** [3:37PM]

 

i can't

 **my son** [03:38PM]

wat's going on?

srsly??

 **yoyoyoseob** [03:38PM]

i'm selling him

I DONT WANT TO BUT I HAVE TO

sO U AND GIKI CNA GET MARRIAGE COUNSELLING

 **my son** [03:39PM]

WHAT

yoseob..

u don't need to do that

actually, i wanted to talk to u about that

 **yoyoyoseob** [03:40PM]

yeah?

 **my son** [03:40PM]

i don't know what to do

i feel bad 

i didn't mean to upset him, it just happened

waht if he stops liking me?

 **yoyoyoseob** [03:41PM]

well, what happened?

 **my son** [03:42PM]

[screenshot sent]

 **yoyoyosoeb** [03:42PM]

R U SERIOUS????


	28. day nine

**yanderella** [03:43PM]

GUYS

THEY ARE LITERALLY FIHGTING OVER WHO WANTS TO SEE THE OTHER THE MOST

 **yong bong** [03:43PM]

U'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME

 **dickhead** [03:44PM]

sigh

 **yangderella** [03:44PM]

i caN'T BELIEVE I WAS GOING TO SELL MY DOG FOR THEM

 **dickhead** [03:45PM]

i can't believe u were going to sell him in the first place :/

 **yong bong** [03:46PM]

i don't think ur fit to be his owner

_**yangderella** changed their nickname to **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG**_

_**yong bong** changed their nickname to **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG**_

_**dickhead** changed their nickname to **YOSEOB IS THE DICKHEAD NOW**_

_**YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** changed **YOSEOB IS THE DICKHEAD NOW'** s nickname to **still a dickhead**_

**still a dickhead** [03:47PM]

r u serious

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [03:48PM]

yeah

 **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [03:30PM]

is gikwang still angry?

 **still a dickhead** [03:31PM]

no, he just seems kind of sad

oh, he just got a message

 **still a dickhead**  [03:33PM]

YOSEOB U SLY DOG


	29. day nine

**yang yoseob**  [03:31PM]

this is dongwoon rn

not even lying

he keeps checking his phone every 3 secs

**lee gikwang** [03:32PM]

that doesn't mean he's looking to see if i'm texting him

**yang yoseob** [03:32PM]

no 

he's just scrolling through your selfies that are saved on his phone

and set as his wallpaper

no big deal


	30. day nine

**kkwangie** [03:33PM]

WHY ARE MY SELFIES SAVED ON UR PHONE

 **dongwoonie** [03:34PM]

WHAT

I DON'T

 **kkwangie** [03:34PM]

NOW UR LYING

R U TRYING TO GIVE ME mORE REASONS TO BE MAD??

 **dongwoonie** [03:34PM]

IM NOT A STALKER IM SO SRRY

I'LL DELTE TEHM


	31. day nine

**dujun oppa** [03:34PM]

if u have to delete his selfies does that mean he has to delete ur selfies from his phone?

 **dongsaeng** [03:34PM]  
eXCUSE ME


	32. day nine

**dongwoonie** [03:35PM]

uhm look

i'm not gonna be unreasonable but if i have to delete ur photo's u have to delete mine too

 **kkwangie** [03:36PM]

fine


	33. day ten

**FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [10:54PM]

they haven't talked since yesterday

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [10:55PM]

i know

gikwang was so excited about our weeks off

now he's just..

 **still a dickhead** [10:55PM]

what do we do?

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [10:56PM]

i don't know

 


	34. day eleven

**dujun oppa** [11:23AM]

hey

 **dongsaeng** [11:24AM]

waht's up?

 **dujun oppa** [11:25AM]

just asking how u r

u called in sick for the last 2 days

do u want me to bring over some soup?

 **dongsaeng** [11:25AM]

that's alright

i kind of want to be alone rn

 **dujun oppa** [11:25AM]

ok

 **dongsaeng** [11:25AM]

how's gikwang

 **dujun oppa** [11:26AM]

i think he's finishing up some photo shoots

bc he's going on holiday soon

but he's sad 

 **dongsaeng** [11:27AM]

has he said

anything

 **dujun oppa** [11:27AM]

dongwoon

u guys do realise ur fighting over who wants to see the other the most, right?

 **dongsaeng** [11:29AM]

no

it's deeper than that

idk

do u think he's trying to idk

leave me?

it's sounds weird bc we were never together in the first place

but do u think he realised that he could do better

and he's using this as an excuse to get away

 **dujun oppa** [11:32AM]

no, he's not

look, i've know gikwang for a long time

i think he's trying to distance himself bc he doesn't want to be disappointed

he thinks u don't like him back

i think u forget that ur the only one who knows about his feelings

he doesn't know u like him back

gikwang.. is very insecure

so he's just decided to give up bc who would want him

 **dongsaeng** [11:35AM]

shit

and me fighting back just made it worse didn't it


	35. day eleven

**dongwoonie** [11:36AM]

i'm sorry

i didn't mean anything i said

the reason i have ur selfies saved on my phone is because i like you

like like you

in more of a friend way

i might even be in love you


	36. day eleven

_**still a dickhead** added son **dongwoon** to **KIWOON ASSEMBLE**_

**YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [11:35AM]

wait wat

 **FIT CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [11:36AM]

um yea bad idea

 **son dongwoon** [11:36AM]

R U FUCKIN SERIOUS

WHY IS THERE A KIWOON CHAT

_**still a dickhead** removed **son dongwoon** from **KIWOON ASSEMBLE**_

**still a dickhead** [11:38AM]

it seemed like a good idea at the time

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [11:37AM]

ur a fuckin no0b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ok i don't think anyone has noticed but this is literal crack and trash so i hope to god u haven't clicked on this fic hoping to read a well-thought-out and well written text fic bc that is not what this is oml so sorry if that is u aha. i know the chapters are a bit short but it's NOT because i'm running out of ideas or anything lol. that's just the way it is. anyway, this fic is wrapping up (wtf dongwoon was meant to dye his hair halfway through the fic where did that idea go) but i do have a few other SERIOUS highlight fics planned. school holidays have jsut started so hopefully i'll get a headstart into that. thanks for the kudos and comments, they really make my day <3 
> 
> come scream at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/highlightwashere) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/yongson__)


	37. day fourteen

**FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [09:05AM]

it's been ten thousand years since the

since the

incident

*shudders*

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [09:06AM]

it's been three days

 **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [09:06AM]

stfu

i'm crying

what do we do

they haven't spoken a word to or about each other

IN DAYS

 **still a dickhead** [09:07AM]

GUYS IT JUST GOT WORSE

I THINK DONGWOON IS HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS

OR A MID-LIFE CRISIS

THE POINT IS

HE'S HAVING SOME TYPE OF CRISIS

AND HE'S DYING HIS HAIR

I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE GREEN HAIR DONGWOON

HE WAS CRAZY

 **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG**  [09:09AM]

OH GOD NO

GREEN-HAIRED DONGWOON WAS SO WEIRD

ok, i got a plan guys

we go to the himalayas 

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [09:10AM] 

why?

 **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [09:11AM]

why not

do u wanna fite me

 **still a dickhead** [09:11AM]

*breathes in*

BOI

REKT

 **YOSEOB WAS GONNA SELL HIS DOG** [09:12AM]

no

let's get back on topic

 **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [09:13AM]

THIS ISN'T GOOD

 **still a dickhead** [09:13AM]

i know

pokemon go was so last year

 **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG** [09:14AM]

i'm actually in a group chat full of idiots

 **FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** [09:15AM]

u can leave if u want

 **still a dickhead** [09:15AM]

lmfao

i'm screeCHING

_**FIT, CARING OWNER OF YANG GAENG** changed his nickname to **try me m8**_

_**try me m8** changed **YOSEOB WAS GOING TO SELL HIS DOG'** s nickname to **m8**_

**m8** [09:16AM]

no

 **try me m8** [09:16AM]

coward

 **m8** [09:16AM]

*sigh*

 **try me m8** [09:18AM]

guys

what if dongwoon dyes his hair something rlly bad

like purple

 **still a dickhead** [09:19AM]

the hORROR

 **m8** [09:20AM]

i think it'd look good

 **still a dickhead** [09:20AM]

ur obviously an uneducated prude

 **m8** [09:21AM} 

prude?

wait

yoseob

did u tell him

 **try me m8** [09:21AM]

tell him what?

*flutters eyelashes*

 **m8** [09:22AM]

forget it

 **still a dickhead** [09:23AM]

*looks at yoseob*

 **try me m8** [09:24AM]

*looks at doojoon*

 **still a dickhead** [09:24AM]

HIMALAYAS HERE I AM COME

LOOK AT THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what can i say i was the mood for some dooseob. btw, tysm for all the comments and kudos <3  
> lmao u'd think i'd be better a writing text ifcs considering the amount i read but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also idk if my last end chapter note is showing up for you guys bc it is for me, that's meant to be on the last chapter, i'm not repeating myself. ao3 is fucking with me *sigh*


	38. day fourteen

_**kkwangie** changed **dongwoonie'** s nickname to **dongwoonie** ♥_

**kkwangie** [10:09PM]

sorry

i was out of the country and didn't have access to my phone

i think i like u too

no

not think

i know

i'm sorry, as well

really sorry

we fought about something so silly

 **dongwoonie** ♥ [10:12PM]

we did

 **kkwangie** [10:13PM]

ur awake

 **dongwoonie** ♥ [10:14PM]

i was thinking about u

 **kkwangie** [10:14PM]

~~i~~

~~i don't know what to~~

~~u were think~~

~~i think about u all~~

really?

 **dongwoonie** ♥ [10:16PM]

yeah

hoping u were all right

 **kkwangie** [10:17PM]

dongwoon

idk how it happened but i think i like u more than like

 **dongwoonie** ♥ [10:18PM]

it feels like it's too soon to be saying stuff like this

but

idk

it also feels kind of right

 **kkwangie** [10:28PM]

exactly

which is why

i mean

 **dongwoonie** ♥ [10:29PM]

what is it?

 **kkwangie** [10:29PM]

i have a day off tomorrow

do u mind if i come by the cafe?

 **dongwoonie** ♥ [10:30PM]

i don't mind

we can talk then

 **kkwangie** [10:30PM]

ok

see you then

goodnight

 **dongwoonie** [10:31PM]

sleep well

see you tomorrow

(it feels so surreal to be saying that tbh)

_**dongwoonie** ♥ changed **kkwangie's** nickname to **kkwangie** ♥♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i finish writing this story, i will got through it and do some major editing, so let's wait until then. also lol this was kinda cringe but i can't imagine kiwoon being anything other than cheeseballs in love


End file.
